sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Coconuts
Coconuts is a monkey-based Badnik in the employ of Breezie the Hedgehog, and a member of the Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad. He serves as Breezie's personal assistant. Appearance Coconuts is a robot with an appearance similar to a monkey, based on the Badnik with the same name. He body is mostly colored gray with an orangey-red head, a peach-colored face, and wears a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath. He also has orangey-red and white shoes/feet, a gray, seemingly crooked tail, has a big, dome-shaped light-bulb on the top of his head, and he has gray plates that resembles giant screw-tops on each side of his head. History Past Coconuts and his teammates Scratch and Grounder "kidnapped" Breezie the Hedgehog in order to lure Sonic the Hedgehog into their clutches. Coconuts piloted an Egg Mobile and teamed up with the super-badnik Egg Antlion to attack the hedgehog, expecting a promotion from Dr. Eggman for his part in bringing down Sonic. Unfortunately, Sonic tricked him, resulting in Coconuts' and the Egg Antlion's defeat. Sometime later, the Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad was abandoned by Dr. Eggman. However, Breezie gave them a home by making them her assistants at the Casino Park. Shattered World Crisis During the Shattered World Crisis, Coconuts and the other S6 veterans came across a Chaos Emerald during some reconstruction efforts, and excitedly delivered it to Breezie. As Coconuts competed with his old teammates for the credit of finding the Emerald, the trio made proposals for how Breezie could use it, with Coconuts suggesting that she could turn Breeze Media "into a literal empire!" Breezie took his suggestion into consideration, and the result was Chaos Emerald Championship. Coconuts later questioned Breezie about making the Emerald the prize of the tournament to which his boss replied that would be "a fight to remember!" As the Chaos Emerald Championships arrived, Coconuts took Breezie to her Casino while the latter took a call from Eggman. At the Casino's security building, he saw Breezie pass judgement on Knuckles' illegal addition to the tournament roster. When Breezie realized Eggman was still on the line, Coconuts ended the call on Breezie's command. Personality When he served for Dr. Eggman, Coconuts was grumpy, cynical and obsessive over proving himself better than Scratch and Grounder. He has a lot of tenacity and does not back down easily. Despite his low status and general disrespect by his peers, Coconuts has proven he is much smarter than Scratch and Grounder,. He despised his role as Robotnik's janitor. After working for Breezie, Coconuts has matured into a personal assistant and is loyal to Breezie, even preferring her to Dr. Eggman. He is still fiercely competitive with her other subordinates, particularly Scratch, and likes the idea of Breezie trying to take over the world herself. Powers and abilities Coconuts is able to use coconut-bomb to throw at his targets. He is also a good climber and has significant acrobatic skills. He also got a prehensile tail, which he uses occasionally. See also * Coconuts Category:Badniks Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters